Playing Games
by lilykinz200
Summary: everyone Knows their mother is dead. and anyone with common sense knows she's touchy about it. except her stupid, big-headed, crazy brother.  T cuz of Mother-Death.


Playing games.

"Mommy?" I cried. I couldn't belive what I saw. My mom was sprawled across her bed surrounded by blood. Puddles of it. I saw a knife in her, but it was sort of obvious she dropped it on herself. "Gaz? Is mommy in there..." dib walked in and saw what I did. I ran up to her side crying and felt her cold lifeless hand. I heard dib scream and start to cry as well. So the two of us were there beside our dead mother sobbing uncontrollably. We were there for hours and hours. Then we heard the car. "Kids? Im home" Dad yelled. He heard the two of us sobbing and ran up the stairs. "What's going... LYDIA!" he yelled and ran to our mother. He then put the two of us to bed, but made sure to keep us together. We were in Dib's room since his bed was bigger. "Mommy isn't coming back Gaz." dib said to me as I gave him a bear hug covered in tears. I could barley say anything besides Mommy. But I found words to respond. "I know" I cried myself to sleep that night. Dib did to.

10years later

Little did I know that that was the last time I ever hugged my brother. After that day I vowed to never love again. Being only 2 it was strange to think of me vowing, but it was more of an unspoken promise to myself. I replaced what should have been love with hatred. I just hated everyone and everything. And when that stupid alien came, I decided I'd hate him to. As with everyone I met. I was even given a reason to hate him soon enough, when Dib chased him it ruined my day. So I used that as justification. But one day things in my head started to change. One day ruined all chances of living a love free life.

"Gaz, do you ever wonder about Mom? I mean, we were so little, I don't remember anything.." Dib tried to start conversation with me. I simply ignored him, but he kept asking. Every time he said Mom it hurt me. Mention of her was the only thing that ever brought me any thought of kindness. I hated it.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at him and ran out the door. I had to get away from him. He was reminding me of emotions I had suppressed for years. I stormed along the sidewalk fuming. Soon I was at school, which for once was a relief. Even though there were a lot of annoying people at school, none of them knew about mom, so none of them could make me upset. Once Dib got there, he would try to talk to me about it again, but id just try and tune him out.

By the time he got there he had to go to class anyways, so I didn't have to deal with him until lunch. Annoying children noticed I was more upset and angry than usual, but that just made them leave me alone more so than usual. I just tuned everything out and played my GS2. But soon it was lunchtime.

"Gaz... About earlier... You never answered my question." I just stared at Dib. I thought he could at least take a hint. "Just stop talking." I couldn't do this not at school. "Gaz. Do you even miss her?" he stood up at this. And people started to stare. "Dib. STOP TALKING!" I yelled at him. I tried to tune him out but it was getting harder.

"What are they talking about?" Jessica, the stupid blonde popular girl asked one of her friends. "I don't know. But look at purple-hair. She looks upset." one of her friends replied. "You don't care about anything! You haven't been nice to me since that day!" dib knew I knew exactly what day he was talking about. "Dib just shut up. I was 2. I didn't know how annoying you were then!" I tried not to look up from my game as I said this, but I did. "Just because she's dead doesn't give you the right to be so... Cold!" dib yelled at me. He YELLED at ME. I smacked him across the face. "Im pretty sure it does. Don't you think it scared me? If she was still here I'd probably be a different person!" I then stormed out, leaving Dib lying on the ground hurt. I didn't care. He knows not to EVER talk back to me.

"Dib-sister." Zim came up behind me and started to walk with me. I paused, I wanted to be alone. "What do you want?" I hissed. "Why are you so.. As the humans say..'pissed'?" I couldn't belive it. The ALIEN wanted to know what was wrong with me to. I simply walked past him and ran away. I ran all the way home. I went up to her room. The room was closed off so that nothing in it could be changed. Even her body was there. Mom's body. Dad had ha her incinerated and put the urn on the bed, the last place she had been alive. Some of the dried blood wad still there, after 10 years. I just sat right where I had such a long time ago, and cried. I just cried for what seemed like hours. Then I heard a car door slam and the front door open.

"Gaz? Im home. Where are you?" I heard footsteps going up the stairs. He heard me crying and came in. "Gaz..." he saw me and gave me a hug. I hated hugs, but the last time I was in this room I had hugged Dib, so I felt it was appropriate for the setting. I kept crying and slept in Dib's bed (without dib there, he was on the floor) crying the whole time. When I woke up I decided to pretend it never happened. I knew dib wouldn't try and talk about her with me for a long time. So I kept playing my games.


End file.
